When the past comes calling
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Seven months after the events of Fall of an empire, Basil is confronted with a blast from his past that didn't end on good terms. Terra is uneasy by the mouse's reappearance after over three years. Despite her protects, Basil thinks that Terra is just jealous, but Terra thinks that there is more to this then meets the eye. Rated T to be safe. BasilxOC


Me: Hi again! I have returned!:D

Terra: Don't mind her, she's in a weird mood.

Me: Thanks. Anyways, This is a sequel to Fall of an empire. Special thanks to all who reviewed. This goes out to you guys, you know who you are!

Terra: Sorceress of the Nile doesn't own Great Mouse Detective or the song Safe and sound. Just her characters.

Me: Happy reading!

* * *

Ratigan sat in the throne of his castle, tapping his long fingers against the armrest. He took a puff of his cigarette, blowing out though his mouth in a small gray cloud of smoke. Ratigan was still slowly healing from the fight that had been almost seven months earlier. He growled in annoyance when thoughts of that day came forward. He had it all, He had all the citizens of Mousedom trembling in fear. It would have gone well, if that little thorn in his side hadn't been freed by Terra. His fingers tightened on the armrest of the throne when Ratigan thought of that white furred mouse.

'I swore that I would get back at them both.' Ratigan's ears perked up when he heard a knocking on the door. A growl come deep from his throat.

"What?!" He snarled and Raphael poked his head into the room.

"Um, Professor?"

"What is it, Raphael?" Ratigan snapped in annoyance.

"Well, there is a man wishing to see you." Ratigan sighed.

"Who is it?"

"He claims that he's friend." Ratigan's ear twitched slightly and a smirk twisted his lips.

"Send him in." Raphael disappeared behind the door and a tall slender mouse stepped into the room. His fur was dark brown and his hair was black. The mouse was in a fine suit, which made Ratigan lift an eyebrow at. The mouse removed his top hat in respect and gave a slight bow.

"Professor Padraic Ratigan, a pleasure to finally meet you once again." The mouse spoke with a slight accent.

"Have we met?" Ratigan asked and the mouse gave a light chuckle.

"I am Nathaniel Greenwood, and it seems that your rise to power has caught my attention." Ratigan's eyes flashed.

"Oh? What are you implying?" Nathaniel cleared his throat.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have a thorn in your side, a pest that flies around your head day after day. One Basil of Baker street." Ratigan's grip on the arm of the throne tightened again. Nathaniel smirked. He began to examine his black top hat.

"You see, I have done a small amount of research on this character and I've found that he is like another mouse. Vulnerable to the feelings of the heart." Ratigan took another puff of his smoke.

"I am listening." Ratigan urged the other to continue.

"I have an employee, that had a past relation with the detective. Violet Nevada is her name. Perhaps we could manipulate her still presence feelings for Basil." Ratigan thought and smirked.

"So what is it you are in need of?"

"I find myself in need of a partner." Nathaniel smiled. "What do you say Professor?" A smile curled Ratigan's lips.

"I think you have yourself a deal."

* * *

"Ahh!" Terra sat bolt upright, clutching the blankets for dear life. Terra closed her eyes to keep the tears of fright from falling.

"Terra? What happened?" Terra opened her eyes to see Basil siting on the edge of the bed, touching her paw.

"Sorry, I- I had a nightmare." She suppressed a shudder when she thought of the nightmare.

"Was it the one with him and me fighting?" Terra swallowed and nodded shaking. Basil smiled and pulled her closer.

"It was only a dream, darling. Just your brain trying to make you afraid." Terra rested her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"It seemed so real." She muttered and Basil kissed her forehead.

"Try not to think about it."

"Don't you still have nightmares from that whole dilemma from seven months ago?" Basil bit his lip and Terra frowned.

"I'll admit that I do, but I don't let a few images from my memory, and you shouldn't either." Terra looked down. Basil and Terra sat in silence for awhile, when Basil started to hum. Terra chuckled and started to softly sing the lyrics to the song that he was humming.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light...

I remember you said, do leave me here alone.

But all that's dead and gone in the past tonight."

Terra paused for a moment before singing the chorus. Basil had rested his chin on the top of her head, listening to her sing softly.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound..."

Terra smiled lightly. She felt safe with him, and nothing was going to change that. After what had happened seven months ago, they had grown closer.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone.

Gone..."

'Everything was on fire for some time.' Basil thought to himself. That wasn't a lie.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound..."

Basil chuckled to himself when he heard Terra yawn. Basil lifted his head to see her eyes were barely open. Basil lifted her up, set her back down on the bed and pulled the covers back over her. Basil smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Basil yawned himself, then returned to his own room, quietly shutting the door to Terra's room behind him.


End file.
